What Happened During... The Fever!
by GoddessMoonlite
Summary: Yes, this is a muse fic but not till the very end... The first 2 chapters or so are just what went on in my head during the flu I am getting over. WARNING: has Jean bashing, Wolvie dies for 3 seconds and Scott finds Count Chocula's hide out! What else? Pi


Ok... This is the second muse fic by Moonie! I wrote this while my friend and I were sick. REALLY sick. Did I forget to mention we both had temperatures of 102.8 or higher and couldn't stop sweating though the house was at 50 degrees? Or that we couldn't Â move because we were exausted from coughing? It's Sunday and ... ummm... 8:32 and my temp has gone down to 101.1. Horray! *COUGH, HACK, WHEEZE* Ugh... This is the "story" we thought of... with our muses help of course! If you don't know our muses I work with Rogue and Rachelle has Bobby. Just to let you know, they aren't our muses in the first chapter or so in this story but they are at the end. Just warnin' ya. Anyways, be afraid! And yes, we ARE insane.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, Master P. or any of his music, Toxicity or any of their music (I just listen to it), I don't own making out, under clothes, pizza, burgers or california rolls, disgruntled sailors, Blue's Clues, the Simpsons, or in the next chapter, Dr. Suess or Seseme Street. I do own the English monkey in a fez (No relation to Eugene, who I adore) and no, I don't own Eugene either. Ok let's go!  
  
What I though of during... Â THE FEVER!  
  
Day one***  
  
Â  Â  Twas the night before Christmas... Not! It was the middle of Summer... Speaking of Summers....  
  
"JEEEEEEEEEAN!!!!!!!" cried Scott. "JEAN! HELP MEEEEEEE!!!" Jean raced into the room and fainted followed by Rogue who kicked her in the side.  
  
"Ah nevah liked her thaht much anywahys..."  
  
"HELLLLLLPPPPP!" Â Scott yelled once again, waiting to be noticed.  
  
"Whatdaya wahnt?"said Â the southern woman not even looking up.  
  
" I've found Count Chocula's hide out! X-MEN! TO THE BLACKBIRD!!" He screamed as Iceman, Storm, Wolverine, Jubilee, Gambit, The Professor, the two authors and a monkey with a proper English accent wearing a fez and a lion cloth ran into the room.  
  
" What?" said Storm.  
  
"He's found Count Chocula'a secret hide-out..." said Moonie rolling her eyes.  
  
" How did you KNOOOOOOOOOW?!?!" he wailed, running in circles, waving his arms above his head.  
  
" She's one of the authors. You never can hide from the authors. They're everywhere..." Everyone looked astounded as the monkey explained about the authors.  
  
" Oh you bet we are..." Rachelle said, winking at Bobby. He promtly backed away, then broke into a run...  
  
"THEY ARE AMONG US!!!" screamed Scott looking around. Jean twitched on the floor.  
  
"Who? Who is among us?" said Jean, waking up and getting to her feet. She fainted again. Moonie kicked her in the side. Everyone cheered. No one talked for about five minutes. Then...  
  
"So..." said Moonie," Y'all wanna go clubbin'?"  
  
"OOH YEAH! We can all get dates and..." Started Bobby, then he noticed the look in Rachelle's eyes. It was a hungry look. He made a mad dash for the door but Rachelle jumped on him.  
  
"Hmmmm," Moonie was deep in thought." Remy? Why so quiet, Hon? Wanna go dance?"  
  
" Hmmm righ' back at y', Chere... I don' know... I'm goin' steady wit Rogue... An' y' too young f' me..."  
  
She pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. Now Rogue was with Logan and Remy was 15 but still as hot as my fore-head.  
  
"Now... Ya wanna get a pizza or somethin'?"  
  
"How 'bout sushi? Or a burger? Remy make gumbo if y' wanna stay home an' get a movie t' watch."  
  
"Let's get some some California Rolls." She said as he picked her up and went out of the room. Wolverine and Rogue were making out in the corner in only their under clothes. Wolverine fell over dead. Moonie ran back in with her note pad. Woverine sprang back to life, kicked Jean, pulled a genoshan collar from behind his back and put it on Rogue. They started making out again. Rachelle would have fixed that but 1) She FINALLY won Bobby over and they were makin' out in the corner ( I guess he has a thing for women in big pants lest we forget Opal?) and 2)she can't write. Rachelle hit the stereo and that song by Master P. came on. Everyone except Remy and Moonie sang along.  
  
"I like it when you shake that thong, Ooh ee!" they sang.  
  
Moonie screamed as the horrible, horrible music penetrated her mind. She whipped out her handy, dandy notebook again and scribble down some stuff. She did like Barbara Eden on I Dream Of Jennie and blinked. The song instantly to "Chop Suey" by Toxicity. Remy, Moonie and a disgruntled sailor started banging their heads to the loud rock that flooded the room. Steve ran into the room with a bloody and beaten Tickity-Tock. She screamed in pain.  
  
" Hey!" He yelled at Moonie.  
  
"Yesum?" she answered standing up.  
  
" You! You stole my handy, dandy note-book! And my heart!" He grabbed her and started making out. She kicked him somewhere she learned you aren't supposed to kick someone. He fell over on top of Jean. Blue kicked him in the side.  
  
"D'oh!" said Homer.  
  
  
  
Thats Chapter one. Hope ya enjoyed it. You know what I always wanted? Someone to e-mail me and say " Hey! That was an awesome story. Please I must have more!" I review EVERY story I read and even if it sucks, I say somethin good about it! But NOOOO No one can ever review for Moonie! 


End file.
